


The Unexpected Period

by saraithelillie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Caring, Couch Cuddles, Dinner, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Good Boyfriend Shownu, M/M, Menstruation, Multi, Other, Showers, Sleepy Cuddles, boyfriend - Freeform, shownu - Freeform, snuggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraithelillie/pseuds/saraithelillie
Summary: Your boyfriend takes care of you when you're in pain.





	The Unexpected Period

The day started off really well. You slept well, had the sweetest morning sex with your boyfriend, Shownu, and had a fantastic breakfast. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, everything was going so well. You went to work feeling like you could do anything and everything. The world was your oyster. Then, about half-way through the day, you felt it. The heavy feeling in your pelvis, the twinge that always signaled the beginning of your menstrual cycle. Frantically, you pulled up your period app on your phone, as if that was going to change the inevitable. The app said you weren't due for your period for another week and a half, but you could already feel yourself starting to bleed.

You went to the bathroom to discover everything was covered in blood. You cleaned up as best as you could, but then the cramping started. You doubled over in pain, feeling like your uterus was about to vacate your body. You tried to push through the pain, but it was too intense and you ended up having to leave work early. As you were walking to your car it started to rain. A drizzle at first, quickly shifting into a full downpour and you had no umbrella. You got to your car soaked and shaking.

When you enter your apartment, you can hear Shownu in the kitchen humming and cooking. He always makes dinner on days that you work and he doesn't. You can see that he has cleaned up the apartment as well. Everything smells clean and delicious. When you close the door, Shownu pops around the corner. He has a bowl in his hands and he is whisking something. As soon as he sees you, however, he immediately sets it on the counter and grabs a towel to dry you off.

"You're home early," he says, gently toweling your hair.

"I started my period and then it started raining and everything hurts." you whimper, a couple of tears cascading down your face. Before you can say anything else, another cramp doubles you over and you struggle not to sob.

Without another word, Shownu picks you up, carrying you into the bathroom. He starts the water and gets it warm for you, before helping you undress and step in. Quickly he undresses and steps in with you. He positions you in front of the water stream, gently scrubbing your back and shoulders. The warm water feels good and helps some of the muscles relax. You don't look down because you know the water is pink with the blood streaming from between your legs. He doesn't look either, focusing on cleaning you up. He scrubs under your arms, making you pull away and giggle. He scrubs your belly and pelvis, careful so as not to put too much pressure on them. He washes your hair next, his fingers massaging your scalp so that your eyes close in quiet ecstasy. Once he has rinsed your hair, he lightly rinses excess blood from between your legs.

He steps out of the shower first, grabbing some black towels for the both of you. He helps you out of the shower, wrapping a towel around you and laying another on the floor for you to stand on. He leaves for a moment and then returns with your favourite comfy underwear, a pair of black pajama pants and one of his shirts. He looks under the sink for your hygiene products and hands you one. While you get dressed, he goes to the kitchen to turn off the oven. He returns as you finish and combs your hair for you. Once you are dressed and your hair is combed, he picks you up and carries you to the living room. You start to protest, but another cramp hits and you curl against him.

He gets you a pillow and a blanket, finds your anti-cramp medicine and brings you hot tea. After he gets you settled on the couch, he returns to cooking. He returns about twenty minutes later with a bowl of your favourite comfort food and a hot water bottle for your pelvis. You eat, the medicine starting to alleviate some of the cramping. Shownu watches you eat, occasionally munching on his own dinner. Once you are finished he scoops up the dishes and cleans up. When he comes back, he positions your head in his lap and holds the hot water bottle against your pelvis. He runs his fingers through your hair, singing a lullaby in a soft voice, until you drift off to sleep.

You wake up in the middle of the night in bed, Shownu snuggled against you and, though your period is still going, you feel better. You roll over to look at your boyfriend, his eyes closed and his lips smiling in his sleep. His arms feel wonderful around you and you nuzzle against his chest, drinking the scent of him and drifting back to sleep.


End file.
